Squeeze mops are known wherein a flat rectangular sponge or sponge like material is mounted on a holder which is hinged about its centre so that the two ends can be folded or hinged towards each other so that the sponge is folded and squeezed against itself in order to squeeze out and expel suds or other liquids.
Various forms of mechanisms are known which cause the required movement. One known type includes a sleeve slidable along the handle of the mop, the sleeve being connected by a rod to a yoke pivoted at its ends to a bracket affixed to the end of the handle, rollers on the arms of the yoke acting on each of the wings to pivot the wings towards each other to produce the squeezing action. However such a mechanism has a large number of parts and thus requires a laborious assembly procedure, and also the action is often difficult to actuate, the squeezing action being produced by a push-pull action with the sleeve sliding along the handle.
Other forms require the use of a pivotal handle pivoted on the mop handle spaced from the end thereof with a linkage arrangement to cause the movement of the wings of the mop head.